


To Love the Stars and Sweet

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Reader Inserts [13]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alphyne, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Biting, Bodily Fluids, Declarations Of Love, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectoplasm, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, Gift Exchange, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Conflict, Kisses, Love Triangles, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Sibling Incest, Swapcest - Freeform, Swirlby, Threesome - F/M/M, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Muffet, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Underswap Undyne - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, underswap Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: You, female reader, never get much of a break.  Between classes, working and homework, you always seem to fall into a sleep coma at the end of the day, just to do it all again.That was of course before you accidently fell to the Underground, Underswap to be precise.  Where two skeletal brothers showed you the secret to living life... as “fully” as possible~This is for MsMK who wrote me a fabulous fic starring my sona, Bucky, and her bonefriend, Stretch! <3





	To Love the Stars and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/gifts).



Life is funny sometimes.  Just when you think that you have everything all sorted out and put together, something happens and throws a wrench in your plan, or in the rest of your day.  It happens to everyone, no one is protected from its wrath.  You could be driving along, minding your own business, when the car in front of you kicks up a rock that cracks your windshield.  Or sometimes, it turns out better than you could ever dream.

Heck, you knew this rule better than anyone.  You remembered that one, fateful day like it was only yesterday. 

* * * * *

The day that caused your life to change forever had first started off like any other day.  It started with the blaring ring of an alarm clock, startling you slightly awake from last night’s (or was it morning’s) sleep coma.  Stretching, you reached over and turned it off, slowly blinking yourself awake as you began to realize your surroundings.  You were always up shortly after the sun rose, making sure that you dressed quickly and were able to grab a quick cup of coffee before locking your apartment door behind you, already needing to start the day.  It was going to be busy as always.  University until late afternoon, then you would be working at the local grocers till even later.  After you finally got home it would be homework until you passed out.  The cycle was constant, dull and exhausting. Driving down the main road of the town you let your mind wander and look over everything, taking your time.  You always gave yourself a few extra minutes to get to university, just in case the traffic was bad, your digital camera as always was in the seat beside you.  However, something about the large hill made you pull over today.  You had heard the legends of this hill along with everyone else, how it was supposedly cursed by the monsters who were sealed beneath it.  Those who climbed the hill did not return.

But that was just a legend, a dire warning to kids to not wander beyond their parent’s arm length.  And you were one photo short for your photography project, and with the sun in the place it was, it would be a perfect, waking shot of your little town.  Grabbing your keys, your bag and your camera, you didn’t even hesitate.  Quickly climbing the hill, you started looking around, looking for the perfect angle.  The photography teacher was something else this semester, strict and very much the professional, you felt the need to impress him.  To prove to your parents that you weren’t just wasting your tuition money on a futureless class.

Finally, you had the perfect shot.  Kneeling just in the centre of the hill, almost on the top of the hill, but not too high to catch too much of the sun’s glare, you lifted your camera to eyes, and snapped a picture…

You took the picture just in time for the sun just to begin to peek over the rooftops of the town. Lighting up the previously darkened corners with fresh light.  A new day.  A perfect photo.

It happened so quickly that you couldn’t think.  The shutter had just closed, immortalizing the moment… just in time to have the earth crumble around you, and send you tumbling backwards, down into the deep abyss.

There was no time to scream or cry for help.  Even as you watched the small, pinprick of light from the rising sun was getting smaller and smaller.  You just closed your eyes and hoped that your parents wouldn’t say that they always knew that photography would be the death of you at your funeral.  You just didn’t think that you could handle them being right again about something so dear to your heart.

When you woke up next, you only knew pain and darkness.  Your eyes were closed but you were fully aware of your body, but something told you not to open them.  Just rest… Your entire body hurt, screaming in pain.  Well, you probably had more than a few bumps or bruises, possibly a couple broken bones, depending on how long and far you fell for.  You had at least fallen on something soft, or relatively soft.  It was soft and springy, smelling fresh and slightly earthy.  Flowers perhaps?  You hoped that you didn’t wreck anyone’s garden in your carelessness.  But… but that didn’t make any sense.  If you had fallen through a hill… or perhaps it was all part of your dream last night?  You really needed to stop working yourself so hard, it was beginning to affect you.  Deciding you had laid there long enough, you tried to move your fingers or your toes.  Not even a twitch. This didn’t bother you at first.  In your mind, this cemented the thought that you were suffering from sleep paralysis.  When your eyes refused to open again, you slowly passed out again, darkness invading your consciousness.  Five more minutes wouldn’t hurt… and then you would start the car…

The next time you woke up, the earthy smell was gone, as were the flowers.  There was a warm, damp cloth covering your eyes, blankets over top of you that were keeping you warm, and something firm but soft supporting your back.  Still, your body throbbed against what felt like cloth bandages, making you groan.  Crap… so the hill crumbling underneath you wasn’t a dream.  But, it seemed at least someone had found you and was taking care of you…

Though you hoped that they were taking you to a hospital instead.

With a loud groan, you finally moved your arm, preparing to remove the cloth.

A rough hand stopped you.  “Not yet.  Don’t move or remove that cloth just yet.  You fell a long way, broke a few bones and bruised everything else.  The cloth is covering your eyes as you managed to get them full of dust and dirt and other debris…” you froze at the unfamiliar voice.  You were sure that you hadn’t heard this person before.  They sounded laid back, with a slightly raspy voice like they smoked a few too many cigarettes.  “I have to say though.  There was no need to… ‘lash out’ at the poor flowers the way you did.” the voice said with a small snicker.

Despite yourself and the situation that you were in, you couldn’t help yourself.  You began to laugh quietly, ignoring how it hurt.  Spontaneous humour had always been your weakness.

There was a loud groan from behind the first voice.  “Brother!  What have I said about telling your unamusing puns?  They are absolutely horrendous and horrid!” Voice number two was higher, and infinity times bossier than the first one.  There was the loud thunk of heavy boots coming closer to you and the slight dip of the bed?  Cushion?  Pad?  As whoever peered over your body.

“Awe come on bro, I was just checking out her funny bone.  That seems to be in perfect condition.”  The first voice said again, again snickering at his (you decided that this voice was definitely male) his joke.  You giggled too, enjoying the small distractions from pain.

The second voice sighed dramatically.  “Un. Believable.” They simply said.  You could almost hear the eye roll that they shot towards the first person.  “Right in front of the patient… how is she doing?” they asked, now sounding more concerned.

“She’ll be fine, bro.  Her body is already healing, thanks to you, and soon we’ll be able to remove the cloth from her eyes.  Alphys has taught you well.”

There was a gentle exhale.  “Good.  I expected no less.  I am the Magnificent Sans of course!”

* * * * *

And that was your very first meeting with the skeleton brothers.  After you had healed, you were told the full story as to what happened.  Sans had found you while on he was on patrol, and had brought you home, panicking at your level of HP.  Together with Papyrus, his older if lazier brother, had nursed you back to health.  It had been a bit of a shock to see that your caretakers weren’t exactly, completely human, and you weren’t exactly calm when you first saw them (they still joke about your pterodactyl screams), but things had definitely turned around for the better. 

During your time down in the Underground, you had discovered a few, key things.

Firstly, and most importantly, it turned out that all those old legends about monsters and humans were true.  Humans and monsters had battled it out, many, many years ago, in the Great War and they had lost, causing the monsters to be sealed in the Underground until the barrier could be broken with the power of seven human souls.  Yet, little Sans and the rest of them did not seem interested in using your soul to free themselves.  You had proved yourself to be a friend to all, and everyone had accepted you.  Gradually of course, but eventually.  Life in the Underground was soothing if slightly repetitive.  Gone was the pressing need for deadlines, for rushing around and doing homework.  Gone was dealing with nasty customers at the little shop that you had worked at…

Now, now it was only blissful relaxation… with plenty of eye candy as you had come to discover.  Mornings you helped Sans with his puzzles, often becoming his guinea pig for his puzzles or traps, or even helping him test out the new moves that Alphys taught him.  During the evenings though, you and Papyrus would hang out, usually at Muffet’s café, but sometimes at Swirlby’s bar.  You would listen to him charm the crowd with his jokes and puns, and leave with the crowd having tears in their eyes or aching ribs.  You purred even now looking between the brothers on the couch.  Tonight was the one night of the week that the three of you were able to get together, Papyrus without visiting Muffet and Sans without training, and watch a new anime or movie.  The lights and colours flickering from the TV only strengthened the brother’s unique characteristics.

The second most important thing that you had learned was that humans and monsters weren’t that different.  Like human siblings, the skeleton brothers were both similar but yet so different. Almost like Ying and Yang.  Papyrus was the older of the two brothers.  He reminded you a lot of yourself before you fell to the Underground.  He was always tired, constantly falling asleep at his sentry station or on the couch, usually with one of his cigarettes between his teeth.  At first glance, he appeared to be lazy or unmotivated, tired with a lazy drawl.  But he was anything but.  He had a quick tongue, able to spin a pun or joke at the most random of times or be ready to compete in a pun off.  Tall and slim with a constant hunger for his sweets, he covered his bones with a soft, oversized orange hoodie that only he could pull off.  He was intelligent, almost as smart as Undyne, the Royal Scientist.  For some time he and she had actually worked together in the labs, but he had given up the position to better concentrate on his brother…

His own little brother, which he raised like he was his own son.

Sans.  Sans was energetic, constantly bouncing off the walls with some untapped energy, always rushing from one place to another, often while loudly condemning his brother’s puns.  He too was brilliantly minded, able to build and solve any sort of puzzle in the blink of an eye.  The smaller skeleton was absolutely adorable and so very easy on the eyes.  There was his little chub of a belly, his big, blue, sparkling eye lights, and his cheekbones, that were surprisingly chubby and squishy for a skeleton.  He loved to cook, and was surprisingly open with you, able to talk to you about anything.  Sans was also trying out to be a part of the Royal Guards, and who doesn’t like a man, or monster, in uniform?

They were both so different… but so, so wonderful.  The way that the both of them had taken you in, accepted you as a friend and roommate, it was very easy to imagine that there was a little bit more to it.  A little more than “just” friends.

But perhaps you were just being greedy… after all, there was a lot of other monsters who liked the skeleton brothers.  It was no secret that Muffet had feelings for Papyrus and that Nappstabot had taken a real shine to Sans.  It wasn’t just these two monsters, however.  The skeleton brothers were one of the most well-known monsters of the Underground, the news of their shenanigans have spread far and wide.

Besides, even at the very off chance that one of the monsters liked you, there was no way that you could pick between the two of them.  You had to sigh, reaching into the bowl of popcorn that sat between the three of you, lost in your own thoughts. 

Two other skeletal hands touched yours, all three of you reaching into the bowl at the same time.

The three of you jerked your hands back, looking at each other before laughing slightly.  Reaching in at the same time, only to meet in the middle like some overused, romantic clique.  How terrible was that? It was…

“I love you.”  The two skeletons said at the same time, looking at you.

Time froze for you right at that very moment.  The sounds of the movie seemed to mute, making you become increasingly aware of the vortex of sound in your ears, drowning everything else out.

They… they couldn’t have just said that… could they?  No… there was no way.  Not even your wildest dreams did you even dare hope…

Crap… they were looking at you expectantly.  You missed something important while you were stressing… they probably asked you to choose between them.

Shit.  How could you… how could you even begin to choose between the two of them?  You loved them both…

“Bathroom!” you suddenly said, jumping up and running to the bathroom, locking the door behind you before sinking to your knees, head in your hands.

Now… now, what could you do?  How could you even pick between the two of them?

* * * * *

With a sigh, you readjusted your seat on Papyrus’ sentry station stool just outside of Snowdin.  You couldn’t understand how the skeleton could sit on this and become comfortable enough to fall asleep.  Your bones were covered with flesh and a healthy layer of fat and you still couldn’t keep warm, or comfortable, to allow your thoughts to wander far.

You had been somehow able to avoid the brothers for a couple of days now.  Getting up before even Sans was out of bed and doing your chores, and then spending the rest of your time at NTT’s resort until even Papyrus would be asleep, just to be sure that you didn’t accidentally bump into them.  Today Papyrus wouldn’t be at his station until way later.  He was working his Hot Dog stand over in Hotland – by the NTT trail.  So it would be safer to stay here for the time being.

Giving off a large yawn, you settled your head in your arms as you balanced the two skeleton brothers in your head.  Pros and cons.  Conflicts and harmony… no matter how you looked at them, there was no clear winner in your head.  You loved them both, equally.

Your eyelids, heavy due to the lack of sleep, slowly fell closed.  You would rest your eyes for five minutes.  Tops.  And then you would try and figure everything out, once and for all.  They deserved an answer at the very least.

When you awoke, it was definitely more than a five-minute nap.  Your head was groggy and thick, your eyelids trying to desperately clear the sand from your eyes…

There were two blurry shadows beside you.

Papyrus had a hand wrapped around you, letting your head rest against his chest.  “Did you enjoy your rest, Honey?” he asked, concern in his voice.  His orange eye lights warmly scanned you, checking your stats.

Blue gloves carefully tucked you into a blanket on the chair.  “At least when Paps sleeps at his station there is no chance of him freezing….” He murmured.  It was only then that you realized just how cold you felt.  You were shivering and shaking, your skin had a slightly blue tinge to it…

Definitely longer than a five-minute nap.

“While you warm up,” Papyrus said, wrapping an arm around you and slowly rubbing you, encouraging your blood to flow and warm you, “we have a bit of a bone to pick with you.”

“YOU’VE BEEN AVOIDING US!” Sans stated, cutting right to the chase.  His eyes were large and sparkling with unshed tears, arms folded across his front.  “Ever since we told you that we both loved you, you’ve been acting funny and going out of your way to evade us.  Did we do something wrong?  It seemed… it seemed like you liked us…” his fingers began to dance and weave between themselves, even as Papyrus’ soul skipped a beat.

They were just as worried as you were, you realized.  All those days that you spent stressing about who you could possibly pick out of the brothers, they too were worried, scared that their confession drove you away…

“I love you both too,” you heard yourself say.  “The both of you.  So, so, so much.  You guys are everything to me.  Family, lovers… everything.  I just… I can’t pick between the two of you.  I…” your eyes were filling with frustrated tears.  “I…”

The two brothers were hugging you tightly, skulls nuzzling to you as what sounded like purrs escaped their rib cages.  “You silly goose… is this why you were avoiding us?”  Papyrus asked, his thumb wiping away your tears.

“You don’t have to pick between us,” Sans said firmly.  “We both love you… in the same way.”

… oh….

OH.

“So… I was stressing….”

“For no reason at all,”  Papyrus told you, a hand dipping down to squeeze at your behind.  “You were a real ass,” he said as you yelped.

“Brother… not now with your annoying puns…” Sans complained.  “She’s already suffering from your napping habits.”

Papyrus chuckled.  “Oh, very well Sans… perhaps… shall we show her?  Shall we show her just how much we care about her?” he asked, his voice dipping into a seductive, low octave.  You gave a small gasp at the tone, the voice immediately causing your pussy to warm and dampen.  But, you weren’t the only one that was affected by the implications of that honeyed voice.  With a small whine, Sans climbed onto your’s and Papyrus’ lap, pulling the blanket from around your body.

From then on, it was a synchronized blur of delicious movement.

Skeletal hands slowly crept under your shirt, stroking at your warm skin and feeling your pulse race underneath it.  Fingers slowly playing with your waistband and dipping just under it to stroke at your hips, feel the beginning curve of your ass.  One hand crept up towards your chest, gently palming your breasts as you withered slightly, causing your sensitive nipples to slide between their phalanges as they gently squeezed them.  Your breath stuttered and your heart skipped a beat at their movements, but he wasn’t done yet.  The other hand, the one not palming your breasts, intertwined with one of your hands, squeezing gently, encouraging you to relax against him.  Shivering slightly, you leaned back onto the broad chest, exposing your neck to him.  Fully submitting to him.  Teeth nibbled gently the fresh treat, a skilful tongue already beginning to lick at the little marks that were left.

As you were beginning to see through hazy eyes, you became aware of the other pair of hands on you.  These hands weren’t stilling as they slowly rubbed up and down your legs, massaging and gently squeezing your thighs through the thick denim.  Letting you relax into their grip, even as they slowly moved towards your centre.  Taking their time to search and feel you.  Finally, they found your warm core over your jeans and began to slowly rub teasingly over it, searching out your clit.  You gasped and jerked backwards slightly exposing your neck to further ministrations, as the slow, warm pleasure building deep inside of you.

The hands were in perfect harmony with one another.  Working with one another to drive you crazy with need and want and lust…

“Please!” You finally begged out.  “More, I need more…”  There was a small pause in the hands’ movements, digesting what you had said.  You gave a small whine, before trying again.  “Please…” you whispered.

One hand wrapped tight around your waist, pulling you against a large rib cage as two hands worked to free your legs from your pants.  Your arousal had made the fabric warm and damp, sticking your skin as it slowly pulled free.

There was a low whistle of approval as your pants and your underwear finally fell to the ground.

“Wowie… you’re so beautiful…” Sans whispered, a curious finger stroking your core. He slipped from your lap, choosing instead to kneel between your legs.  “So… wet and messy too…” he muttered, feeling your juices slowly run between his phalanges, causing you to whine at the lack of attention.

“Alright… don’t worry.  We got you.”  Papyrus whispered to you.  You could feel one of his hands travelling to his own pants, fiddling with the front and…

Ok.  Wow, you weren’t expecting that.  Papyrus was gifted.  You had heard the term “hung like a horse” but you had never seen evidence to support that anyone actually could be.  You couldn’t take your eyes off of it. His cock matched his eyes in colour, the same brilliant shade of orange… and little barbs that appeared as offshoots to his member.

“Wow… she just became even wetter.”  Sans informed him, his eyes slowly forming into hearts.  “I wonder…”

“Want to see how she tastes bro?” Papyrus asked, spreading your folds for Sans to see better.  “There’s plenty to share.  Just let me get her situated and…” hands gripped your thighs, lifting you and settling you on the head of his cock.  Twisting his hips, he let the head just pressing into you, letting some of your juices acting as lube for his rod.

“Don’t waste it,” Sans warned him, hungry eyes on the part of you where you and his brother were connected.  “I still need my taste.”

There was a rumbling chuckle.  “Don’t worry bro.  There’s plenty more where that came from.” Papyrus promised him, slowly lowering you onto him.  Giving a low hiss in satisfaction as your body welcomed him into you, taking every inch that he gave you…  “Stars… you’re so good sugar….”  All too soon he was fully sheathed, completely inside of you. He let you sit on his lap for a moment, adjust to taking him before he gave a small thrust.  His hands, still gripping to your thighs, slowly moved to your core, spreading your folds again for the small, hungry skeleton.  “Lick away, Sans” he ordered before giving a small rocking thrust into you.

You gave a loud gasp feeling Papyrus reach so deep inside of you.  It was so good… so good… causing your body to tremble… you released another small scream when Sans’ tongue tentatively licked you, circling around where his brother’s cock had impaled you.  Papyrus found a slow, steady pace, the brothers working together to drive you crazy.

“Oh she tastes so good…” he breathed gently, starting to lick a little more feverishly now, becoming bolder in his actions.  Soon he was alternating between lapping at you, and licking the juices that had run onto Papyrus’ cock.  There was the small sound of a zipper, and then shaky, fleshy slapping noises were heard.  Was he… was he jerking himself off to your taste and sounds?  The thought alone made you wetter, making your groan deeply.

It was too hard to keep track of their hands. One had found your naked clit and was rubbing it as they continued to move, the other squeezed your breasts, but it felt like there were about six other pairs of hands crawling all over your body.  Stroking your hidden pleasure spots, making your skin flush and heart race.  Your head was thrown back, gasping for breath, balanced against Papyrus’ neck and shoulder.  He pressed little, soft kisses to your skin as he continued to thrust into you.  Between him and Sans, you could feel your orgasm building deep inside of you.

It was so good, better than you had ever dreamed…

Your only regret was that it was over so quickly.

With a cry, you came, clenching tightly around Papyrus’ rod.  You came with a small gush of fluid, one that Sans greedily cleaned up, his little gasps and purrs of pleasure like music to your ears.  Papyrus wasn’t that far behind you, his teeth digging into your collar bone, a violent hilting and warm magic beginning to fill you.

“There we go… nice and easy…” Papyrus urged you, his hands tracing your spine and massaging your back gently as you began to come down from your pleasure high.  “We got you… just let your body go… just relax”

There was another soft little mewl as Sans came, adding his own thick contribution to your mess.  He pressed close to your chest, nuzzling softly to you.  “Stars…” he croaked out.  “That was… that was amazing…”

Shivering, you fell against his chest, a single, bleary eye scoping out the poor sentry station.  The air reeked of fresh sex, thick and heavy in your nose, and fluids were slowly dripping down the boards of the station.  You doubted even the hottest water and soap could get those stains out…

Alphys was staring unblinkingly at you and the skeletal monsters from the trail, a slight pink blush on the lizard’s cheeks.

Nothing was said for a moment as the four of you stared at each other.  Sans’s cheeks were bright blue at the thought of his mentor catching him doing something so lewd, and Papyrus’ cheeks were slightly orange.  Your own face, you could tell, was burning bright red.  
After a long moment, the old warrior shook her head and sighed.  “Undyne owes me 20G.,” she said, beginning to walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, be sure to leave me a kudos and a comment, and then look through the rest of my work! Or, if you can, buy me a ko-fi and visit my Tumblr.


End file.
